disneystanleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Up The Apple Tree
Up The Apple Tree ''is the Part A of the Season 1 Episode 1 of ''Stanley. It is paired in broadcast with ''Kangaroo Clean-Up. '' Plot Stanley is woken up by his brother Lionel who is looking for tape to wrap his birthday present for their mom. Stanley wakes up in a panic, realizing he forgot her birthday and needs to get her a present, and goes to consult Dennis for help. Dennis suggests getting him some breakfast first since he thinks better on a full stomach. Stanley grabs the fish food and pours it in, learning it's empty. He sees a full container on the top shelf of his closest and goes to retrieve it, however he is unable to reach it due to being short. Dennis jokes that he would get it himself if he was taller. Stanley tells him since that's not the case, he'll get Dennis' food for him, but he's having trouble getting the container down. Stanley looks around the room and sees the computer chair. Dennis is worried and asks if Stanley is actually thinking of standing on it. Stanley says he won't because it could tip over and he could get hurt, and tries again to reach the fish food. His mom walks by, eating an apple and helps him get the food down. Stanley wishes her a happy birthday and she kisses his head and thanks him. As Stanley feeds Dennis he tells him he feels bad he forgot his mom's birthday and that even Lionel remembered, and decides to get her the best birthday gift ever. Dennis asks Stanley what his mom likes and Stanley can only think of his dad and her being a dentist. Dennis asks what her favorite food is, and Stanley remembering she was eating an apple earlier, decides to get her an apple from the tree outside. Stanley takes Dennis outside and realizes he can't reach the apple. Dennis suggests getting her something more close to the ground like a worm or a pebble, but Stanley insists on getting the apple for her. Then Dennis suggests he try climbing the tree, but Stanley can't make it up more than a few inches, before sliding back down. Stanley comes up with the idea of shaking the tree, but isn't able to force the apple to fall down. Dennis suggests Stanley look in The Great Big Book of Everything for an animal to help. Dennis at first suggests an elephant to shake it down, but realizes that could break the tree. He then suggests an animal that's good at climbing, like a cat, but Elsie shoots down the idea, telling them she won't climb the tree. Stanley says he wishes he could have stretchy limbs to get the apple down, and then realizes what animal can help him: a giraffe. Stanley grabs The Great Big Book of Everything and brings it to the backyard. After debating if giraffe starts with ''J ''or ''G ''Stanley decides to try ''G ''first and turns to the page on giraffes. After looking at some giraffes, Stanley summons the tallest one. Stanley thinks the giraffe can help him reach the apple for his mom, but she seems interested in eating the apple instead. Lionel comes out with some cans for recycling and asks Stanley who he's talking to as he hides the giraffe behind the shed. Stanley says he was talking to Dennis, and Lionel reminds him about their mom's birthday present before going back inside. Dennis suggests putting the giraffe back in the book. When Elsie protests they haven't gotten the apple yet, Harry tells if they don't put the giraffe back, she'll eat the apple instead. Stanley gets an idea and goes into the shed where he ties a small shovel to a broom, making it resemble a giraffe head, complete with spots and ossicones. After testing it with a tennis ball on a high shelf in the shed, Stanley heads back to the tree with his new idea. Stanley tries to grab the apple, but is still too short and gives up, until his mom picks him up from behind and he is able to reach the apple. Stanley's mom says he's like a baby giraffe with his invention, and Stanley says she's just like a mommy giraffe, before giving her the apple. She says it's the nicest apple ever and gives Stanley a hug. That night Stanley and Dennis talk about how great the gift was and review facts on giraffes, before going to bed. Goofs * After Dennis suggests Stanley getting him breakfast, Stanley's outfit changes from his tiger pajamas to his normal outfit (Although there is a animation error and his arm is red like his shirt), After the shot of Dennis looking dismayed at his lack of food, Stanley is back in his tiger pajamas. Trivia * Excluding the intro, the first outfit we see Stanley in is his tiger pajamas. * Up until this point Dennis doesn't seem aware of Elsie and Harry's song, also making it possible this is the first time Stanley has used the book in this manner. * A similar situation to the giraffe happens in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode Doctor Daisy,MD Transcript Gallery